Avengers: Tides of Time
by johnpatgillespie
Summary: The year is 2229. Thanos plans to win a war 200 years in the making by combining three different realities of Earth and making a new army. In a last desperate attempt to defeat Thanos, Tony Stark will travel back in time to unite these new heroes and save the world. Crossover with Avengers, X-Men and the Amazing Spider-Man. Please read and review. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Infinity War

_Hideout log: September 5th 2229, New York City. The world is at war. The greatest threats to humanity; Thanos, Ultron, the Mandarin (the real one) and others have united to bring all nations of Earth to their knees. Very few of the world's heroes remain. Those who survive are now on the run to avoid capture. We begin this tale in an abandoned warehouse in Queens. Several survivors currently hide from the enemy here. The survivors are Samuel Wilson AKA Falcon, Pietro Maximoff AKA Quicksilver, his sister Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarlet Witch, Bucky Barnes AKA the Winter Soldier, the Ultron-created android known as the Vision, and Avenger recruit Trevor Slattery. These survivors have been in this warehouse for several days, awaiting a possible attack from the enemy. Wilson has sent out a distress beacon through attempted contact to any remaining allies worldwide._

"This is Sam Wilson, codename Falcon. This is a broadcast from Queens, and if you are receiving this message, states your name and location. Repeat: state your name and location, (sigh)" Sam slumped back in the chair after sending the fifth broadcast in thirty minutes, before turning back to the team, Bucky asking "did anybody copy?"

"No" Sam answered, before Bucky tangled his unusually long hair with his hand and said "(sigh) shit. Keep broadcasting". The war between good and evil had laid waste to the now dark and desolate world in a period spanning over two hundred years. Before the number of years had reached fifty, Tony Stark had created a serum designed to make its consumer unable to die of old age, thereby allowing them to stop aging past the age of sixty years. All the heroes had taken this serum, though Thanos' soldiers had raided the original Stark Industries building to take all the serum kept there. And thus, the two hundred year game of cat-and-mouse began.

Suddenly, Trevor came into the room as a loud alarm sound began from above the warehouse, Bucky shouting "we're under attack! Battle stations!" as the others prepared to fight. Before they knew what was happening, the ceiling fell down around them as at least ten heavily armoured drones dropped in and stormed the warehouse. Bucky was grabbed by one of the drones, his left sleeve being torn off, only for Bucky to tear its head off using the metal prosthetic which he called his left arm. A drone swung its cannon in Pietro's location, only for Pietro to prove why his nickname was "Quicksilver", spinning around the drone close to the speed of light, tearing chunks of the armour and wires from the drone. When suddenly another armoured being dropped to the floor. His armour was not coloured in the gold that the drones were, instead being the colour of black and white. He looked around the fight and saw Bucky, before taking off his skeleton-looking mask, revealing his heavily burnt, scarred face. He and Bucky looked each other in the eye, the armoured man saying "remember me?"

"Brock Rumlow"

"I prefer the name Crossbones now" Rumlow said before pulling out a bayonet knife, Bucky taking a smaller penknife from his boot. Crossbones charged toward Bucky, who dodged the blow and slashed Crossbones' chest, blood beginning to drip from the wound. Bucky was once a brainwashed assassin for H.Y.D.R.A, trained to the peak of human fitness, giving him an advantage over the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent Brock Rumlow, whom was soon beaten to the floor with his own knife in his chest. Bucky was then held at plasma-cannon-point by a drone, only for the drone to explode into a pile of fire and electricity. Bucky turned around to see Trevor holding a cannon similar to the destroyer prototype Coulson had shot Loki with back in 2012. "I must thank S.H.I.E.L.D for giving me this" Trevor said before Bucky pushed him out of the way and deflected several bullets with his metal arm, before throwing the exploded drone's head at the drone which had fired the shots, hitting it in the power source. Trevor said "thanks lad" before Bucky said "you save me, I save you"

When suddenly twice as many drones descended on the group, Quicksilver saying "hey Slattery. You and me, let's go" as he and Trevor ran into the other room, the others trying their best to hold off the drones while they did this. When they were in the other room, Quicksilver said "you got it?" Trevor answering "yes, it's here" before getting what appeared to be a permanent marker out of his jacket as he added "do you think we should, then?" Quicksilver answered "we're getting killed out there. If we don't do this, then we're fuckin' done. Now do it!" as Trevor pressed a button on top of the marker, causing it to transform into a small arc reactor-looking device which Trevor placed on his chest, before pushing the chestpiece and causing the reactor to light up. While Trevor fell to the floor unconscious as the reactor began beeping, the drones burst into the room after killing the others. However before the leading drone could fire his cannon, everything disappeared; the bodies, the drones, even the damages done to the warehouse were spontaneously fixed, almost as if it never happened, even though the warehouse was destroyed later that day.

Elsewhere, in an abandoned temple in India, a quinjet with a large A symbol on the left wing. The back door opened and several other heroes stepped out; Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow, Scott Lang AKA Ant Man and Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, before the driver of the quinjet, Bruce Banner, joined them. The temple was a rendezvous point where they were to meet the three remaining Guardians of the Galaxy: Rocket Racoon, Groot and Peter Quill AKA Star-Lord. "Hey, I missed you guys so much!" Quill said as he walked over to the Avengers, although by "you guys" he actually meant Natasha's breasts, which he revealed after attempting to grope her, only to be punched in the face by Natasha. "So Peter, when you're done harassing my girl, maybe we can get this meeting started" the now living Bucky said as he walked out of the temple, joined by the other survivors from the warehouse, Natasha running to kiss him once she saw him.

"So tell me exactly why this asshole can't touch boobies over here" Rocket said once they were inside the temple. "Excuse me?" Bucky said, Rocket adding "how are you all still alive? Groot and I checked your location. That warehouse was blown to bits today"

"Well" Trevor said, before Vision interrupted with "the Stark Industries Time-Space-Continuum-Transporter" as he showed the arc reactor device. "The space-tummy-who-what?" Quill asked, before Groot corrected him with "I am Groot"

"Our Hideout had been found and attacked by Hammer and A.I.M's drones. Sir, it appears as though the drones have been improved upon for they overpowered our defences. Had Mr Slattery not used the Time-Space-Continuum-Transporter, we would be dead."

"That doesn't answer my question, does it Dick Phuck. How the hell are you not being dumped in a shit heap with all the other broken devices right now, huh?" Rocket asked, much more devoid of patience this time. "The Time-Space Continu" Vision started, before Quill said "just say T.S.C.T, asshole!" Vision continuing with "very well, Mr. Slattery used the T.S.C.T to reverse the events that would have led to our deaths, almost as if we were never there"

"And that's cause you weren't, J.A.R-oh, I meant Vision" Tony added, causing everyone except Vision and Trevor to turn their heads, Quill saying "okay, pardon the cursing nerd, but…what the fuck is that bullshit supposed to mean!?"

"The T.S.C.T sent Trevor's consciousness back two days, where he warned the others of the coming attack, giving them plenty of time to escape before the drones found them" Tony explained, Quill saying "so, what you're saying is…

"Trevor went back in time" Wilson finished his sentence, only for Quill to say "kinda like Back To The Future then?" Tony saying "oh shit. Did that come out before you left Earth? Ah, son of a bitch on Viagra!"

Vision walked up to Tony and said "sir, I have received information about the raid on Stark Industries back in 2075. It appears that Hammer's drones had taken the other T.S.C.T and returned it to Thanos. He has used it to attain reinforcements…from another universe"

Meanwhile, in what remained of the abandoned Buckingham Palace, Thanos sat at a table with the Mandarin and Ultron, where they discussed their plans. "tonight is when it begins, when our new armies shall come to us, and our worlds shall be one" Thanos said proudly. "And who might these new reinforcements be then, and how do they think themselves worthy to serve the mighty Ultron?" the mad robot asked, before their portal began to glow, and Thanos said "finally. The war will be all but ours!" as the portal opened to surround the room, almost as if the three villains were in space, with two shining stars coming toward them, Thanos raising his hand, the stones on the Infinity Gauntlet glowing with the colours of the stars, saying "and now may the stones on the gauntlet in my hand smite all boundaries between our worlds!"

The glow of the portal's opening could be seen from anywhere in the world, Tony seeing this and saying "give me the T.S.C.T!" before strapping it to his chest and pressing the light, lying on a table while it lit up. "Thanos is going to gain his armies from two other universes. I'm going up there" Tony said, before Quill said "where? The other universes? You fuckin' stupid or what?" Tony answering "they won't be separate universes for long! I have to change our history and theirs. We need a new army. I need to find anyone there who believes in freedom, and we'll join forces to end this conflict before it ever begins." before falling back unconscious. Natasha looked out of the window and saw the Palace, where the stars were coming into Thanos' hands, while Bucky saw the space screens, devices that Tony had designed to see the history of their planet. The screens would usually show incidents such as the Battle of New York or the S.H.I.E.L.D Civil war, but now they showed images that the group had never seen before. "Holy shit. What is all this?" Sam asked as the group looked at the screens. There was footage of a man with 3 long knives in his hands fighting a giant samurai robot, before cutting to a man in red and blue spandex fighting a blue skinned man made of electricity, before then showing a fight on the statue of liberty where the same man with knives on his hands fought a naked blue woman with orange hair, and then cutting to the man in spandex fighting what appeared to be a giant lizard on a skyscraper.

Tony's consciousness flew back through the timeline, seeing all three histories in reverse. He counted to the year of 1979, where he would begin his tampering of the new time.

Meanwhile, Thanos threw the stars into the sky, where they dissolved into the atmosphere, opening themselves to spread around the world. When the smoke had cleared, many people filled the continents, Thanos laughing maniacally as he said "and now, I combine us. Our three worlds…as one!"


	2. Peter Parker

Location: Oscorp Industries, New York, June 7th, 2029.

Peter Parker arrived at the door of Oscorp Industries, the second biggest company in America, after Stark Enterprises of course. Peter picked up his skateboard and straightened his thick glasses before walking inside. Whenever you stepped inside of OscorpTower it was like you had stepped into the future, with holograms and robots and even next generation gadgets like folding tablets and computer androids. When Peter looked around he accidentally bumped into something. He picked himself off of the floor to see what he had bumped into. It was an experiment trolley which carried what appeared to be a harness, a backpack with four long metal tentacle like arms sticking out of them. The scientist pushing the cart said "my apologies. I didn't mean to bump into you". Peter saw that the man's badge said Dr Otto Octavius, before saying "thank you doctor" before going to the elevator.

When he got round the corner, he saw the elevator closing and shouted "hey wait! Stop the elevator!" Peter was surprised to see someone stick their hand out, leaving the elevator open for him to get in. "Thanks" he said as he went in. The African American man who had stopped the elevator had little hair on his head, wearing very geeky glasses and having a gap between his front teeth. Peter saw the man's badge read Maxwell Dillon: Electrician before the elevator arrived at floor 67: his stop. "Thanks for holding the door" he said to Max before leaving. His employer at the Daily Bugle, one J. Jonah Jameson, had told Peter to interview the heir to the Oscorp fortune Harry Osborn, whom he had luckily been best friends with since childhood. Harry's father Norman Osborn was the founder of Oscorp, and he had been diagnosed with a terminal case of Retroviral Hyperplasia, an extreme disease which had been in the Osborn family for four generations. No one knew of the side effects Norman had received, for he had been bed-ridden for the past twelve years, the Oscorp board members caring for the company until Harry was old enough to inherit.

While Peter walked to the office, he bumped into a teenage girl about his age. Her hair was light blonde and her claw-like nails were longer than the average female. The girl picked up the files she had dropped and straightened her 34DD breasts, her badge saying the name Felicia Hardy, before walking past Peter. Finally Peter arrived at the office and knocked on the glass door, only for it to open automatically when he did so. Harry Osborn, a young man with brown eyes and a fringe on his hair stepped from his father's desk saying "Peter Parker. It's good to see you" Peter answering "yeah you too Harry" Harry saying "so. What's this interview thing about?"

"Mr Jameson wants to write an article about Oscorp's plans for the future" Peter said, only for Harry to say "Well, Jameson is in luck. I want to show you something Pete" before they got into an elevator. The elevators were basically glass boxes, much like the labs, as it pulled down to see all the rooms of the experiments. Peter noticed one room had a man with his right arm severed taking blood samples from what appeared to be small lizards. Another room saw a strawberry blonde girl on her computer. The girl's name was Gwen Stacy, and Peter had a crush on her before he even met Harry, though she never really noticed him, instead Peter had spent the past ten years being constantly pursued by her best friend: his neighbour Mary Jane Watson. Mary Jane had dark red hair and green eyes, and she had also matured quicker than other girls in their school, having a 36C bra at the age of thirteen, quickly growing to a 34DD by the time she was 18. The floor below that saw Max Dillon fixing some fused electric pipes on the power grid that Oscorp's electricity ran on. The grid was powered by electric eels, who were usually fed only once a week, keeping them aggressive enough to release their shocks, which the pipes Max was fixing turned into clean energy.

Finally, they arrived at the ground floor, where Harry said "this should get Jameson what he wants" before Peter cast his eyes on the mile long armoury lab. Peter looked around and saw the tentacle harness from earlier, a pair of sharp metal wings, a twenty foot tall robot suit covered in what appeared to be Russian writing. Peter also looked and saw several hundred genetically altered spiders. These spiders were initially experimented on by Peter's late father, Richard Parker. Richard was originally doing this research in order to discover a healing agent for Norman Osborn. However, one night fourteen years beforehand Richard and his wife Mary left Peter with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May and disappeared, never to be seen again, destroying several pieces of the work before doing so. Without Richard's missing research it was nigh impossible for Oscorp to continue testing. All diagnostic tests for human trials came back negative, making it too dangerous to test the remaining venom on humans. As Peter talked to Harry, a single crack in the webbing sent a spider to crawl down the frame and onto the floor. While Peter finished writing notes to give to Jameson, the spider crawled up his trouser leg and up his back.

"See you round Harry" Peter said before leaving. On his way out of the door, a voice said "hey, Peter Parker" prompting Peter to turn around and see Gwen. She said "I haven't seen you in a long time" Peter beginning to stutter as he said "oh, y-y-yeah. I-I um…I've been uh…b-b-busy, yeah busy"

"Well, MJ's been missing you" Gwen said. "I don't do drugs. Oh, right, yeah. M-Mary Jane" Peter said as he looked down, Gwen saying "well, she'd love to get a coffee or something sometime"

"Sure, I-I-I'd love to" Peter lied, before going. Peter was only accepting this offer with the hope that Gwen would be there as well, though once his back had turned Gwen said "have a nice time fucking my crush, MJ" to herself before turning back to her computer.

When Peter was skating home, the spider crawled up his back and on the collar of his jacket. Peter went over a speed bump, the spider leaping from the collar and landing on the back of Peter's neck, its fangs nipping into Peter's flesh as it emptied some venom into Peter's bloodstream. Peter felt the bite and was distracted by it, too distracted to see the woman walking in front of him. Not that it mattered, for Peter's skateboard hit the curve and he was sent flying into the woman. Peter helped the 20 something blonde to her feet saying "I'm really sorry about that!" before noticing the woman's eyes turn yellow for a moment. The woman walked across the street as Peter took off his glasses to clean them, not being able to see the woman's hair turn red and her skin turn blue, jumping into an alleyway before Peter put his glasses back on.

When he had arrived home, his Aunt May was at the door as she said "ah Peter. Dinner's on the table" Peter saying "oh thanks Aunt May. Hi Uncle Ben" as he sat down, his Uncle Ben saying "so Peter. How was your day? Did that Jameson fella give you hell again?"

"Uncle Ben, Mr Jameson still pays me for the pictures. As long as he's paying then I just have to put up with his crap" Peter answered. After dinner, Peter went upstairs and into his bedroom. He plugged his SONY USB into his ASUS computer and logged on with his usual login.

Username: V3N0M0U5C4RN463

Password: ST4NTH3M4N

It was then that he began to research a report on the cancelled government programme known as Team X. Back in 1979, The government had tried to create a SWAT team consisting of genetically evolved people widely referred to as "mutants". Peter found out that the programme was terminated after experiments on two of these mutants had ended in the entire lab being destroyed, the experiments themselves not being seen since. It was after this that the programme's leader Colonel William Stryker was conducting these experiments under the command of a foreign associate, to whom Stryker had sold the incredible strong metal compound known as Adamantium. Peter downloaded these files and left them on the desk, before getting into bed and falling asleep. While he rested, the venom from his spider bite was beginning to react.

Location: Base 07. South America, 1979.

Colonel William Stryker looked over the experimenting of the project Weapon X. The aim of the experiment was to coat the subjects skeleton in Adamantium. The subject was a mutant with the ability to heal, as well as three bone claws in between the knuckles on each hand. Elsewhere, Tony Stark had arrived from the year 2229. He looked around the large room filled with restrained humans. These people had been experimented on by Stryker, and Tony knew that he needed reinforcements. Walking around, an unusual mumbling sound was made behind him. Tony turned to see a heavily disfigured mutant. His face was badly burnt and his hair had been dissolved, while his mouth was sown with string. Tony used his mini-repulsor blast to free the man from his restraints, using a small penknife to cut the string around his mouth. The mutant said "hey thanks man! Feels good to talk again!" as Tony said "come with me. I need reinforcements!" as he ran into the testing room saying "hands up everybody!"

The scientists in the room turned from Weapon X and laughed at Stark, the several guards aiming their guns at him. But suddenly the mutant Tony had freed burst out of the room, letting loose with massive gattling guns, killing many of the guards and scientists, before drawing two ninjato and jumping down to where Weapon X was and saying "come on Wolvie. Time to wake up!" as he cut the chains and ropes that held the mutant. The mutton-chopped mutant unsheathed his now-adamantium coated claws and said "stay back! Or I'll cut you sons of bitches myself!"

"Hey calm down, Logan. It's me, Wade" the armed mutant answered, Logan saying "do I know you?"

"Ah shit. Must have erased his memory when they were testing on him!" Wade said, picking up Logan and saying to Tony "this is enough! Let's go!" as they ran to the exit. Suddenly, Wade dropped Logan as he noticed a red and black Kevlar suit on the wall, grabbing it and a red mask as they left, Tony pulling a switch which freed all the captured mutants as they escaped. Stryker walked into the battle damaged laboratory, as a shadowed figure appeared behind him, speaking with a thick Japanese accent as he said "they escaped"

"I will find them, master. I swear" Stryker answered, before the figure tapped the ring on his finger and vanished.


End file.
